


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served As Fish

by Rabentochter, STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Sharks, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki has unconventional ways of fixing problems.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 85
Kudos: 493





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served As Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> Just a little something from both of us to cheer you up, Lou. ♥

Tony should know by now that he shouldn’t complain to his boyfriend.

It wasn’t that Loki wouldn’t listen. It wasn’t that Loki would dismiss his remarks out of hand and tell Tony he was wrong or too sensitive.

No, it was because Loki would get a glint of rage in his eyes. He would hold Tony close, kiss him and make him coffee. He would make Tony feel _good_ and stay with him as long as Tony needed.

But, _after_ that, he would seek his revenge.

Loki was still an enemy, and while Tony had made him promise not to kill people, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t hurt them.

If they hurt Tony, that meant they were fair game.

So, when a call for battle came and Tony's suit malfunctioned on the edge of the battlefield, rendering him ‘useless’. He already knew what was about to happen.

Or well, he _knew_ , but that didn’t mean he expected the outcome.

He watched, gaping, as Loki stood in all his armoured glory with his arms widespread while tornados ripped through the city.

But, not just any tornados. They were _sharknados_ and Tony only sort of regretted introducing that film to Loki.

Only slightly, because he was torn between gaping silently or laughing uproariously.

A shark had latched on to Steve’s arm and he was trying unsuccessfully to shake it off. Another was on his shield, rendering the item useless. Everyone else was getting off mostly unscathed. Because it was _Steve_ who had angered and upset him.

Therefore, Steve would get the brunt.

If Loki couldn’t fix the problem entirely, he would make sure to do something about it - even if it was just by throwing sharks.

And even though it was unconventional, Tony could only smile. It was actions like that which reminded him that where it mattered, he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the art on tumblr [here](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/189928662619/revenge-is-a-dish-best-served-as-fish-with-stars)


End file.
